20: Lilo say boo!
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: Some experiments aren't activated, but i'm invited to spend Halloween with Count Von Count and my friends of The Midnight Society.
1. Chapter 1

(The Celestian Alliance, Elmo, Zoey, Telly, and Rosita were at Count Von Count's mansion, for they were invited to have some tea and cookies.)

Elmo: Spooky around huh, but Elmo doesn't mind.

Lilo: It was nice of The Count to invite us to his house for tea and cake

Stitch: Tea and cake.

Betty Ann: Stitch don't make a mess.

Lilo: Let's get inside

(The doorknob knocked by itself)

Twilight: Okay, that was weird.

Elmo: Knock Knock.

Count:Who's there?

Elmo: Cat.

Count: Cat who?

Elmo: Cat you please open the door?

(The Count opened the door.)

Count: That was one good joke Elmo.

Elmo: Thank you.

Lilo: I got a good one,.

Count: Let's hear it little girl.

Lilo: I'm Lilo and this is The Midnight Society, Twilght, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Pinkie Pie.

Count: Nice to meet you.

Pinkie Pie: I love scary jokes and I got one. What type of accessory does an alien wear?

Count: I don't know, what type of accessory does an alien wear?

Pinkie Pie: A UFbow.

(They all laughed.)

Count: Be free to look around while I take care of the food.

Twilgiht: Thank you Count.

(They went off to look around the place.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Betty Ann, Eric, Frank, Kiki Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash met Ernie and Bert in the Egyptian room.)

Betty Ann: The Egyptians were ruled by pharaohs, they were also good jewelers and basket weavers.

Pinkie Pie: Look at those paintings.

Betty Ann: Their hieroglyphics, the Egyptians used them to tell lives of the royalty.

Bert: Look at these statues.

Kiki: Theirs something weird about these statues.

Frank: Yeah, there is.

Applejack: They look a lot like Ernie and Bert.

Bert: Thanks Applejack.

Betty Ann: Hey, I know how we can read these hieroglyphics, Laughter, translate the hieroglyphics

(A balloon showed up and read the hieroglyphics)

Betty Ann "Whoever has the same face of King Erniekhaman and his best friend, "Bertases" will wake up and spend time with them." That's not a bad curse, that's fun.

Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Bet look at this gal.

(They discovered an Egyptian maiden that looks excactly like Betty Ann)

Betty Ann: The Count told me that is his favorite Egyptian artifact, "Princess Bettyantra" She looks exactly like me, except her hair is longer, she has make up, and she has a flower shaped birthmark on her forehead. "Bettyantra was a childhood friend of Erniekhaman, one day she was to marry a lord, she found out the lord was a con artist and suffered a broken heart." what a sad story.

Frank: Not bad.

(Bert found a tunnel and decided to follow it, Frank, Kiki, Applejack and Rainbow followed him. Pinkie, Eric and Betty Ann stayed with Ernie for company.)

Ernie: Let's look at these ideas.

(The statue of Erniekhaman tapped him, Ernie discovered the hieroglyphics were right. They weren't sure so they should think happy and sing something. Erniekhaman woke up and danced with them.)

Ernie: Bert will love this.

Betty Ann: So will the others.

(When they got in, the statue turned back to normal.)

Bert: The statue started to tap you and it danced?

Betty Ann: Yes it did.

Kiki: Maybe you guys should come with us to through the tunnel with us.

Ernie: Bye Statue.

Bert: Bye Statue.

Statue: Bye.

(Frank, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Bert went back to the tunnel discovering the truth.)

Bert: Ernie!

(Bettyantra woke up and decided to follow them.)

Edd: Hello everyone, I'm Eddward.

Eddy: Welcome, to the tomb of King Tucktershirtin.

Frank Tuckyershirtin?

Double D: Yes, the great king of Egypt.

(They Opened the sarcophagus and recognized Ed.)

Ed: Hello.

Frank: Ed.

(Everyone left due to Ed's idiocy.)


	3. Chapter 3

(Kristen, Gary, David, Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy were in a enterance that is green.)

Kristen: Look at this place guys.

Rarity: Yes, but the décor is wonderful.

(A glowing light came. Came a beautiful fairy with ankle length white hair, a ballgown, a crown with a white jewel on it, and a scepter with. She was Queen Titania.)

Kristen: A fairy.

Rarity: Those clothes, their beautiful.

Titania: I am, "Titania" queen of the fairies.

Twilight: I read about you and your husband, "The Goblin King", the both of you hold the balance of good and evil.

Titania: My husband, "Oberon" and I are visiting Count Von Count because his comedy acts.

(By the entrance to the basement, they found numerous monsters waiting in line.)

Glob: Not a goblin, not getting in!

Titania: Those are my husbands 2 servants, "Glob" and "Glum". They can only invite goblins in and of course me.

Kristen: Believe me,

(Glum noticed Kristen's beauty and went after her.)

Glum: Hello hotstuff, what bring you here.

Kristen: Get away from me you goblin!

Glob: Come on, can't you give us a kiss on here(points at his lips).

Titania: Gentlemen, please don't harm this young maiden!

Glum and Glob: Sorry ma'am.

Titania: Forgive them, they act like this when they see a human woman,(To Glob and Glum) Their with me.

Glum: Yes your heiness.

(Inside they saw a giant goblin with black hair, a long cloak, and a wings, he was, "Oberon" king of the goblins.)

David: That's Oberon?

Titania: Yes, our daughter, "Willow" is visiting her friend, "Tinkerbell" for the day and won't be back until midnight.

(Oberon noticed his wife.)

Oberon: My faithful queen, "Titania".

Titania: Oberon, these are friends of Princess Celestia.

(Gary, David, Kristen, and Lilo waved to Oberon.)

Oberon: Human teenagers?

Titania: That's all right, these are some of the members of, "The Celestian Alliance".

Lilo: How do you know about us?

Titania: I'm good friends with Princess Celestia.

Lilo: Wow, I didn't know you knew Princess Celestia.

Glob: Care to dance?

Kristen: Cool, but first, GENEROSITY.

(She changed her outfit into a 50s outfit and The Goblin band started to play.)


	4. Chapter 4

(At the ballroom, they found a black and white pokemon coming out of the shadows.)

Absol: Hello.

Kiki: Who are you?

Absol: I'm an Absol.

Bettyantra: An Absol!

(They turned their heads to find Bettyantra's statue is alive.)

Betty Ann: She's alive, like the hieroglyphics say, "Whoever has the same face as Bettyantra will come to life."

Absol: I adore you Bettyantra.

Bettyantra: Thank you.

Betty Ann: She had a pet Absol back in her days, "Sapphire".

Absol: I love Sapphires.

Kiki: Do you want to hear a joke?

Bettyantra: Sure?

Kiki: What bug loves hip hop?

Bettyantra: I don't know?

Kiki: I Scarap.

(Everyone laughed.)

Absol:I've got one too, What kind of lake has lunch?

Kiki: I don't know?

Absol: The Oatesis.

(Then they started to hear music.)

Eric: Do you hear that?

Frank: Music, let's follow it.

(They all followed the music to The goblins's place.)

Kristen: Guys and 2 Betty Anns?

Bettyantra: Actually I'm Bettyantra, ruler of Spiritmid.

Gary: Betwho?

David: That's Bettyantra. The Egyptian princess. Unlike the real Betty Ann, she has a flower shaped birthmark on her forehead and doesn't go hyde whenever she tells stories.

Betty Ann: I'm like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Oberon: Strange, a girl with 2 personalities.

Betty Ann: Only when someone says, "Strange, weird or creepy" or when it's my turn to tell the story in-

Oberon: -The Midnight Society. I know all about your scary stories and I know every last name of the members.

Gary: You do?

Oberon: Down to your grandfather Gary, the founder of The Midnight Society. Your even the splitting image on him.

Gary: Thank you. He told me all of the members too and it's tradition that the leader of the now team must report everything of The Midnight Society to the original leader or it's relatives. My parents know about this too.

Lilo: They do?

Gary: Yup.

(Then they left the party.)


End file.
